Jessop's messages
Messages received by Zach Spencer from Jessop. November 5th 2026 - 12 hours since the pathogen was released. I made it to the Resistance hide-out. The siren still rings in my ears but my body is unaffected. An air tight container...I leave...and I'm exposed. At least I'm not dead. I should be thankful for that. I was lucky I had a friend like John; lucky he had a place like this; and very lucky that they were too distracted to notice my escape. They'll know now of course. FEA and the Tesseract don't do things by half. John told me we have trackers in our earlobes; but they won't find a trace from down here. The pathogen can't reach me, and neither can they. John was my friend. He was taken last week by the service. He worked for FEA in the biotechnology labs. His team made this shit. They didn't know it of course - everything's top secret at FEA. But John knew. He worked with the resistance. Their sources in the Tesseract warned him about it. A message. Used as a subject header or a sign off on an email, or spoken between those in the know. 'OK, sleep on it' - an anagram for Telek poison. The pathogen bringing the country to it's knees as I speak. How could nobody but John see what they're doing? And why did he trust me with his work? I'm nothing more than a half-man; my master is a member of the Service. And I have no more than 3 weeks of supplies so my mission relies heavily on you. Take the information I give, and listen to the words that I speak; because the Tesseract are listening too. They'll tear this place to the ground soon enough; taking all of John's work with them. So Pay attention to my voice and follow my clues; it's the only way his work will survive... November 6th 2026 - 24 hours since the pathogen was released The silence is what gets to me in here. It’s so quiet compared to the labs. In the labs there were other copies - millions of us; all bound together in fear of the secret s of the outside world. In the labs I had John - my best friend and the one person I knew who wasn’t a liar. He told me the truth about Telek poison. He knew what the Tesseract planned to do with it - they’d been developing biological weapons at FEA for years. But this one was different - a pathogen affecting only human beings. A clean slate for them to write on anew. John was a good man - he might have helped the bastards make the thing, but he sure as hell didn’t plan on letting them use it. He made me his confidante while he carried out his investigation; obtaining security footage of the testing labs, and any documents he could get his hands on. Hiding them down here for the Resistance. He was in such a state that day when they came for him - he practically threw his security chain at me, and begged me to finish his work. He knew they were going to kill him but he needed to see this through. Of course once he was dead, I had to steal another chain, but I’ve kept his round my neck all the same. It's a way it's a kind of comfort. It feels like he's here as my defence , waiting to protect me when the Service batten down the hatches...